


Stretch

by ohgodmyeyes



Series: Wrecked Middle-Aged Anakin [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation Kink, Blatant Fetishization of Disability, Cheating, Drinking, F/M, Humour?, Objectification, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pain, Porn, Reader-Insert, Smoking, Smut, Stump Fucking, Swearing, Vaginal Penetration, extreme penetration, vaginal stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/pseuds/ohgodmyeyes
Summary: You ask Anakin to fuck you, albeit in a somewhat unconventional way.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Series: Wrecked Middle-Aged Anakin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903132
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags. If _I'm_ into this, though, then I figure someone else is sure to be, too. 
> 
> Take it or leave it, I love you either way. :)

"You don't _really_ fucking want this, do you?"

"I do! Or at least, I want to try."

Anakin looked up at you from between your legs with an expression that told you he thought you were fucking crazy. You were reclined on his gross old couch right now while he sat hunched over at the end of it near the arm rest, eating you out in preparation for what you'd requested.

"Where the fuck did you get the idea for this shit, anyway? Is my dick really not big enough to make you fucking happy?" He leaned back into your cunt to skillfully lick a circle around your clit after asking, which made your thighs tremble. You were already soaked— dripping, in fact. You needed to be, though, for him to give you what you wanted.

"It's not that," you said. "I like your cock just fine, but you know I like your arm, too." You really did— you always had. It was fun to look at when he fucked you, and you loved to touch and stroke it; feel it press into you, too. You _especially_ loved it when you'd been drinking, which might have been part of why you'd asked him to do this tonight. It had been hours since you'd shown up in Anakin's garage, and both of you were pretty close to being wasted by now... although you figured you were probably a bit more drunk than he was. 

"You're fucking weird," he snorted. "What kind of nasty little whore wants to get fucked with a goddamn _stump?"_ He didn't bother looking up at you that time: He spoke into your pussy instead, before going right back to tonguing it.

You bucked into his face; squealed and giggled. "You're way weirder than I am," you pointed out. "Anyway, hasn't your wife ever asked you to stump-fuck her?" You didn't see how it could never have come up— after all, she _had_ loved him at one point. Hadn't she ever been curious about how it might feel to have him stuff her cunt with his severed limb?

"Not even once," he said, finally sitting up straight. He wasn't wearing his prosthesis, of course, so he held up the end of his arm; took a good look at it. "You know this is going to fucking hurt, right?" Contrary to what one might have expected, the remainder of his limb was anything but skinny or spindly. He kept it strong just like he kept the rest of his body strong, and that meant it was as thick and well-muscled as its intact counterpart. 

"I know," you confirmed, because of course it was going to be painful. That was part of the point.

"So you want me to just jam it in, then? Or should I go easy?" You were reminded of the first time he'd asked you to peg him. Anakin loved being fucked up the ass, and you figured this wasn't all that much different from that.

"Go easy at first, I guess, but once it's in, do whatever you want. I wouldn't be asking for it if I didn't fucking want it." You propped yourself up on your elbows and gazed down the length of your body, because you definitely wanted to watch. He'd asked you earlier if you'd gotten the idea from the internet or some shit like that, but you really hadn't— it had come from just looking at him. He'd laughed as if he didn’t believe you when you'd told him that, but you really couldn't understand why it seemed so crazy to him: It was the perfect shape for the job, wider in diameter than a can of soup, and most importantly, it was attached to the rest of him.

Why the hell _wouldn't_ you have wanted him to fuck you with it?

"Okay," he conceded, shrugging nonchalantly, and crouching back down for better access. At least you knew you didn't need to be embarrassed about what you wanted— Anakin wasn't one to judge, and he also wasn't one to get offended or pissed off because you thought something that happened to be different about him was hot. You probably wouldn't have dared to ask anyone else with an arm stump to stick it into your cunt, but Anakin was another story.

After probing you with the fingers of his good hand to ensure that you were ready, he leaned in and pressed the smooth, alabaster end of his severed limb up against your entrance. You breathed in sharply, and fought the urge to squeeze your eyes shut. Looking down at him eagerly, you urged him, "Go on— _put it in!"_

"You crazy slut," he laughed, more to himself than to you, and then he started to ease his way inside. He didn't look up at you; instead, his eyes were fixed just like yours on the end of his right arm, and what he happened to be doing with it. 

After a bit of wiggling and prodding, it slid in with a dull _'pop'_ , although it didn't exactly go easily. You managed to resist the urge to recoil or otherwise move your hips, but you couldn't stop yourself from letting out a high-pitched yelp.

 _"Shut the fuck up,"_ he cautioned you. "My family’s asleep in the house, remember?"

You bit down hard on your own bottom lip, nodded, and whimpered as you motioned for him to keep going. His stump only got thicker the deeper he penetrated you with it, thanks to those muscles you liked to stare at so often. The sensation of it stretching your tight little cunt was unlike anything you'd ever felt before. Anakin might have had a huge cock, but no cock was _this_ big around. You'd have compared it to when you'd had sex for the very first time, but even that wouldn't have been quite accurate. 

Like Anakin himself, this was something different altogether.

 _"Jesus Christ,"_ you hissed, gazing down at the stump now buried inside your tortured pussy. It hurt— of course it hurt; it burned like someone was teasing your cunt with a lighter— but it also felt good to feel so full. Anakin always made you feel full.

"How is it?" he asked. Then, "You should fucking see this— your cunt is a goddamn _trooper."_

That made you laugh, despite the strange, exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure overtaking your lower half. You swore you could feel him pressing up against your organs from the inside, and you definitely felt extra tension in your legs. You did your best to relax; refrain from clenching around him too tightly. 

"Am I bleeding?" you asked, because you had no idea if he'd torn you or not.

"No," he said. "No blood. What do you want me to do now, though? Start moving, or just stay like this?"

"Fuck me with it," you demanded. You figured you were as used to the sensation as you were likely to get, and anyway, to have him fuck you with it was exactly what you'd wanted. Pain or no pain, you weren't going to back out after having come this far. "Rub my clit with your hand while you do it, though," you instructed him. "I want to cum with that fucking thing inside me."

"Sure thing," he chuckled, and he adjusted himself so he could use his fingers to stroke your swollen, needy little nub. After that, he started to slide his stump in and out of your cunt. He began slowly; you watched not only the part of his arm that he'd used to penetrate you, but the contracting muscles in the still-exposed portion of his bicep, and around his shoulder too. His face was pulled into a grimace, but he was still gorgeous— how could a nasty old fuck like him be so goddamn pretty?

He'd picked up his pace by then, and you'd begun to whine and gasp. It took everything you had not to scream, but you didn't: If the two of you got caught doing this, of all things, you knew Anakin would never hear the end of it; you might not, either. 

You stopped being able to keep yourself from squeezing your eyes shut at that point, so you quit trying. You clawed at the old, worn fabric of the couch on either side of you as you experienced the rhythm of his thrusting and the perfect pain emanating from your pussy. It radiated all throughout your body; if you hadn't known better, you'd have thought you were being ripped apart. You could feel his scars; feel the bony end of his stump beating on you from the inside— most of all, you could feel the way he was teasing your clit. It felt a bit like getting electrocuted, although in the best imaginable way.

 _"Shit, Anakin!"_ you cried, far too loudly. You couldn't have helped it: Between the intensity of the stretch, the texture of his fingertips, and the sheer uniqueness of the current that seemed to be coursing through you in response to being fucked this way, any semblance of control you'd once had over your own body was entirely lost.

Squirming and writhing, you contracted sharply around his arm as you came hard, which although it hurt like nothing you'd felt before, might also have been the most satisfying thing you were likely to ever experience. He took his fingers away from your clit then, presumably to watch it pulse; finally, he began to slowly withdraw his arm from your cunt. 

You groaned both heavily and harshly as you felt yourself be emptied of his stump; that in itself was almost painful, too. Not only could you clearly register the fresh absence, you could also feel a distinct stinging sensation creeping through every inch of the soft, pliable tissue between your legs. 

The sight of you sprawled before him on his couch, legs spread and cunt stretched to oblivion as you panted and whimpered, must have done something for him— he shifted with a grunt into a proper seated position, and started to stroke his own cock. You couldn't help but register the fact that his stump was slick now; completely coated in your cum. When he noticed you'd opened your eyes, he looked over in your direction and asked slyly, "You want to do something nice for me, now?"

"I'm not sure if I can," you said, but you heaved yourself up anyway; ignored the pain and the emptiness as you scrambled to position yourself on your hands and knees. The softness of the cushions beneath you didn't make it easy, but you accomplished the task anyhow; valiantly crawled up to where he was sitting at the end of the couch, and put your head between his legs. 

"That's right," he said. "You're such a good little girl— you have no idea how much fucking fun that was."

"I bet I do," you countered, because you'd loved it just as much as he had seemed to. His dick was rock-hard; standing as tall as ever as he gripped the base of it in his hand. Very soon, you had taken it into your mouth and begun to suck him off the same way you always did: Enthusiastically, and with as much vigour as you could possibly muster after what Anakin had just done to you with his arm.

It wasn't long at all before he reached his peak, too; shot his hot, eager load into the back of your throat— it brought fresh tears to your eyes, and made you gag and sputter; however, you loved it. You loved it as much as you loved to have him fuck you— with his tongue, his cock, or his perfect stump. You'd come to learn, tonight, that just about any part of him would do.

You would sit up together after that; to drink some more, to smoke cigarettes, and to talk at length about the peculiar sort of delight that came from fucking and getting fucked by the remnant of Anakin's long-severed arm.

It would be days before you'd be able to sit down without wincing; days before the pain would go away, and your cunt would even begin to feel normal again... as soon as it did, though, you knew exactly what you were going to ask your filthy old consort to do for you once more.

You already knew he would agree, because if anyone was as sick in the head as you, it was Anakin fucking Skywalker.


End file.
